


Diaper desperation

by Abeautifulpotato



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Diaper, Diaper desperation, F/M, Smut, Wetting, diaper smut, diaper wetting, female desperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeautifulpotato/pseuds/Abeautifulpotato
Summary: Ella has to pee really bad, and she doesn’t think she’ll make it home in time. Luckily she’s wearing protection, and luckily her boyfriend is as into it as she is
Kudos: 17





	1. The first time

Ella clenched her thighs tighter as she turned the final corner to her street. She maintained the constant pressure on the gas pedal, paying special attention that her legs did not bounce to keep her desperation at bay. Her hand slipped from the wheel to her crotch, holding with all her might to the puffy diaper under her skirt. She reached her driveway and parked the car clenching every muscle she could. She trebled hard as she got out of the car, locker it, and began dancing to her front door. Halfway to the door, she began to realize she wouldn’t make it. “No no no” she whispered under her breath, fumbling for her keys as she neared the door. She felt a spurt burst out of her and her hand lashed towards her crotch to stop the flow, unfortunately causing her to drop her keys. “Fuck” she mumbled as she lowered herself to the ground, still holding herself. She snatched her keys, and rose up to shakily unlock her door. She found it was already unlocked, and knew her boyfriend, Dave was home. She left her keys in the door and rushed inside. She ran to the bathroom door, but it was locked. “Dave!” She yelled, “are you gonna be out soon? I really have to go!” He responded, “sorry honey, I’m gonna be a while.” “Mmmm” she groaned uncomfortably. She was holding herself and limping, as she made her way to the bedroom. Her diaper kept her from fully holding herself back, so as she could tossed the threshold of her bedroom, she began to leak. It started as drops, slowly dripping out of her as she moaned in protest, but as her diaper got fuller and fuller with her pee, the stream rushed faster and faster, and her moans started to signify pleasure. Eventually, she let go, allowing the pee to gush out of her and into her rapidly filling diaper. It sagged around her legs, absorbing the hot stream of urine. She groaned with pleasure as the last drops left her. Her diaper was saturated, and it was not the only thing that would ask wet. She moved from her threshold to her bed, grabbing a pillow, and moving it under her. She slowly rubbed herself against the pillow and her dirty diaper. Shoots of pleasure ran up her spine, all the way to her neck as she lightly rubbed her clit through her diaper. As she ran her fingers in circles on top of the most sensitive spot, she heard the bathroom door open, and Dave enter her room. “Oh honey. Did you have an accident?” He said in a deep and breathy voice. “I had to go so bad I just couldn’t hold it”, she responded. “Are you all wet inside your diaper for me now?” He asked. She moaned in a breathy voice and responded “you know it.” He gently pushed her over onto the bed, and lay on top of her. He kissed her, first a deep kiss, then little kisses going all the way down from her mouth to her collarbone. He ran his hands up her shirt, pulling it gently over her head before removing his own. She rutted against him, letting out a high pitch whine. He watched her as she grew more desperate for him, asking “is it time to get that diaper off you now” “uh huh” she moaned in response. He reached for the tabs under her skirt, lifting them and sliding the diaper away and off the bed. She was left exposed under her skirt, grinding into her. She felt his now rock hard dick against her, and murdered “Dave, please.” He responded by swiftly taking off his belt and unzipping his pants. He pulled his pants and underwear down, letting his errection fall. He lined himself up as he lowered himself onto her. As he pushed into him, she moaned and whined in one. He let out a breathy sigh as he bottomed out, and began to pull out again. He began to pick up speed, thrusting in and out again and again hearing her moan for him on each thrust. He went in deeper, seeking her g-spot in just the right place. “Harder!” She screamed as he pushed inside her, deeper and harder. He could feel his orgasm growing in his belly, and hoped he could hold out until she came. He stopped going in as deep in favour of fucking her faster and harder. She began to pant and whine, and he knew he was right where he needed to be. “Daaave” she moaned, grinding up to meet him. “I’m gonna... I’m so close!” She whispered he thrust inside her one more time before she reached a screaming orgasm. He slowed down, going all the way out and back in again, collapsing on top of her as he reached his own shaky orgasm. He kissed her lovingly as he pulled out, and moved to lay beside her. He turned to her, smiling, and said “let’s get you in a clean diaper”. She smiled too as she got off the bed to changed.


	2. Holding challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave proposed a holding game

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon at Dave and Ella’s house. Ella sat on her bed wearing a tank top and a skirt pushed up so high it was more of a belt. She was reading a book and halfheartedly playing with herself over her diaper. Dave was in the kitchen making sandwiches, when he found they were out of mayonnaise. He walked to Ella’s room popped his head into her room, and said “hey honey, I’m going to the store for some mayonnaise.” She replied, “oh ok, do you want me to come with? I just have to run to the bathroom first, then we can go.” Dave’s expression changed into a sly smile. “How about you don’t run to the bathroom and I leave you here to wait for me until I get back.” She responded coyly “I think that could be arranged.” He flashed her a smile, and disappeared into the hall. A minute later he can back in to hand her a glass of water. “One more thing. Drink this before I go.” She gulped down the water, handed him back the glass, and watched him leave again. “Hmm” she said to herself, wondering what she would do until he got back. She picked up her book again, losing herself in the pages for about 15 minutes before the tug of her bladder broke through her concentration. It took Dave about 35 minutes to get to the store and back, so she still had 20 minutes to go. She huffed before throwing herself back into her book, this time with her legs crossed out in front of her, clenching her thighs together ever so slightly. It took another 5 minutes for her to be truly desperate, but when she got there she was unsure she could wait for Dave. She considered calling him to tell him, but thought that could be a backup plan once she wet herself if he didn’t make it back. She reached her hand down into her diaper to find her clit was sensitive, and she was very wet. This called for action, so she opened her bedside table drawer, moved the various layers of paper away, and retrieved her old vibrator. She hadn’t needed it often as Dave shared her bed, but she kept it for a situation just like this. She loosened her diaper just enough to let her slide the vibrator into the diaper, and then to penetrate her. She turned it on to a low setting and slowly moved it in and out. She hummed gently, accompanying the buzz of the vibrator, then turned it up to a medium setting. She positioned it right above her g-spot so the vibrations shook down her vagina, right to where it felt good. She turned up the vibrations and gasped as she felt her first orgasm begin to build. She slowly adjusted the vibrator so it was right above her g-spot. A small moan escaped her as she came, rolling against her bedspread, and removing the vibrator. She set it down and tightened her diaper again. She checked the time to find only 5 minutes had passed. She still had 10 minutes to go. The urge to pee was still growing inside her, so to distract herself, she pushed the vibrator over her diaper, and rubbed where her clit was covered by the layers of padding. She turned on the vibrations, and arched backwards as she found the perfect spot. She moved up and down with the vibrator only a few more times before reaching an orgasm so powerful she almost yelled so loud the neighbours might hear. She continued to rub herself over her diaper, keeping the urge at bay until she hear the key in the door. As Dave entered he said “hey honey! I’m back! I hope you didn’t have to fuck yourself to stay dry. You know fucking you is my job.” “Shit” she whispered, scrambling for a place to put the vibrator. She settled on hastily opening one of the tabs of her diaper, and shoving the vibrator inside her. Unfortunately in the process of moving it, she turned the vibrations up to maximum, and had no time to turn them off before closing her diaper. By the time she has finished with that, Dave had put the new jar of mayonnaise into the fridge, and had arrived at Ella’s room. She pulled the blankets at the bottom of the bed kn too of her to muffle the sounds of the vibrator going at full tilt, but she could do nothing about the dumbstruck facial expression she made as the vibrator hit the perfect places inside her. She lasted less than a minute before her first masked orgasm, where she faked a coughing fit as Dave entered the room. “Did you stay dry for me sweetheart?” He asked. “Of course baby” she replied, stumbling on her words as the vibrator pulled her closer to another orgasm. “Did you have to cum without me though?” He asked. Just then, with seemingly planned out timing, Ella reached orgasm, involuntary arching her back and moaning. Dave watched her, and she cane out of it, blushing and said “no. I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it.” Dave replied only with an arched eyebrow as Ella started whimpering signalling how close she was to another orgasm. “I also may have tried to hide my vibrator from you... ahhh” she started before a wave of pleasure interrupted her, “but then when I put it inside me it got turned on to maximum!” She finished her sentence almost screaming as she came once more. Dave kneeled on the end of the bed, reaching forward with one hand to undo one tab, then the other of Ella’s diaper. He opened it up, and turned the vibrator off. She sighed both in relief but also disappointment at the loss of sensation. He slowly pulled the vibrator out of her as she moaned in protest. He set it aside, and closed up her diaper. Now Ella, you know I don’t like it when you fuck yourself without me.” He climbed up to sit beside her, and turned to look at her as he said “now I’m willing to forgive you completely if you had to pee really badly. I couldn’t blame you if you had to pee so bad you might wet your diaper before I got back.” While Dave was talking, the lack of pleasure had allowed the desperation to get to Ella again. She had crossed her legs, stuffing her hand down her crotch, not to rub but to hold herself very tightly, whimpering ever so slightly under her breath. Once he had stopped, she began in an unintentionally desperate and whiny tone, “I had to go so badly. I thought about calling you to tell you I wouldn't make it, but then I thought if I tried really hard I could. But then I had to make myself cum so I wouldn’t wet myself, and I still have to pee so bad and I think I'm gonna lose it soon." she began jostling her legs up and down, but he stopped her, pulling her legs open, and her on top of him. She let out a breathy shriek, as her hand darted to her crotch, but it was too late. A strong stream of urine gushed out of her and into her rapidly expanding diaper. She let out a moan of relief that sounded almost like she had cum again. As the last drops of urine left her, she felt Dave grow completely hard in his pants. She began to kiss him, and grind up against him with her warm wet diaper. This time it was his turn to moan. She kissed part way down his neck until she reached the spot she knew drove him mad. She worked there for a while until his moans grew hot and needy. She then worked her way back up to his mouth, kissing him deeply as she continued to rock back and forth on top of him. He let out a breathy sigh, and said “please Ella” she took this to mean slowly remove his shirt, lay him back on the bed, and kiss all the way down until she reached his belt. Then she undid his belt and pants, tugging them down leaving only his boxer briefs to contain his raging erection. She looked up at him, and smiled seeing how desperate for her he was. She pulled his underwear over his dick and down to his mid-thigh with his pants. She gently lifted us dick up, earning a moan from him. She took the head and pushed it past her lips and to the back of her mouth. He groaned loudly, thrusting up to meet her. She pushed him back down before moving her head up and down, allowing him deeper and deeper into her throat each time. She started to hum a non melody, but the gentle vibrations were everything Dave needed. With a gasp he came, thrusting up to go as deep as he could before falling back to the bed in exhaustion. Ella climbed back up to rest her head beside his. “I completely forgive you” Dave said. They lay together side by side until Ella had to get up to change her diaper.


End file.
